


[Podfic] Heartlines

by Jinxy



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Ancient History, Ancient Rome, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Handfasting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a difference between having your life stolen from you and giving it away freely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Heartlines

**Author's Note:**

> **Reuploaded the streaming MP3, hope that fixes the problem.**

**[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?2jhpt6f98dldet2)**  [21 MB] |  **[M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/98o5f16ejbox87a/%5BSpartacus%5D_Heartlines.m4b)** [12 MB]

_Length: 23:08_

**Author's Note:**

> Much gratitude to aeternium for giving Transformative Works podficcing permissions!
> 
> ~~<3


End file.
